legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 P4/Transcript
(Malindes and the other ice users are seen arriving at the mansion) Malindes: Erin! Erin: AH!!! Babies: AH!!! (Erin is seen sitting with the infants) Erin: Guys?? Rose: Erin come on get ready! Grey: We're going on an adventure! Erin: Adventure? Malindes: Yep! You're coming to my homeland! Erin: Huh?? Rose: Yep! She's got some trouble going on! Grey: Trouble us ice warriors have to stop! Erin: Oh! Malindes: Yep! Now go get ready! (Malindes opens a pink portal) Malindes: You all ready? (Erin is seen fixing herself) Erin: All good! Grey: Set! Blue: E-Erin? Are you leaving? Erin: Sorry kiddos, but I have a job to do. Blue: Awwwwwww. Malindes: Oh they can come Erin! Pink; *Gasp* Yellow: Really!? Malindes: Sure! It's a great world and you can play around with whatever you want! (Infants all jump and wrap around Erin's waist) Erin: Okay then. Ready! Malindes: Follow me! (The heroes all follow into the portal. Moments later they arrive) Erin:...… Grey:..... Rose:...… Popsicle: Uh... What is this? (The heroes are all in a small room, with one table and a couple of chairs) Erin: Yeah what- ?? Malindes? (Malindes had vanished) Grey: Whoa where did she go? Rose: I'm confused what- (Suddenly a door in front of the heroes opens and a human looking man walks in) ???: Oh. More mortals. Quaint. All right. Have a seat. Erin: Uhhhhh..... Grey: Okay. (The heroes all take a seat and the man sits on the table) ???: Now then. What brings an... Interesting... Group of mortals like you, to this realm? Erin: Malindes brought us here! Rose: She said there was a problem that needed dealt with. ???: Ahh. You're here about the Fire Demons aren't you? Grey: Yeah. ???: They have been a source of headache. And my lady believes you can help with that? Popsicle: "My lady"? Who are you? ???: Her butler. Name's Mint. Erin: Mint? Mint: Yes. Erin: Huh. Okay then. Mint: Yes, my lady has such unique choices of names... Rose:.... Grey:... Sooooo..... Where is this? Mint: You are in the entrance to my lady's realm. All new comers must come though here first before they can enter the realm. Grey: Ah. Rose: Really? Mint: Yes madam. Erin: So.... You're her butler. Mint: Yes. A shock that someone so... "Boring"... Would be in service to the Goddess of Happiness isn't it? Erin: ! Oh I-I'm sorry I- Mint: I've heard it a dozens of times. It washes over me. Grey: W-Well... I wouldn't say your... Boring. You just seem.... Unhappy. Mint: When you live in service of the happiest thing in all the known universes for thousands of years, you tend to lose the appeal in happiness. Grey: Oh. Mint: Yeah.... Erin: So... Can we go in? Mint: Well I see no reason why not. Just step though the door. Popsicle: Sweet! Mint: Oh mind the Flutter-Carters. Erin: Flutter-Carters? Mint: You'll know them when you see 'em. (Mint starts to read the book) Erin:... Well... Let's get going. (The 4 goes over to the door and opens it, and goes in) All 4:.... Wooooooooow! (A happy and colorful landscape with a huge and majestic kingdom is seen. Forests made of candy are seen and grasslands with roaming fantastical creatures are seen as well) Erin: Ooooooo! (A deer looking creature with rainbow antlers goes up to Popsicle) Popsicle: Oh! Hello. (The deer licks Popsicle) Popsicle: *Giggles* (The deer skips off) Rose: This is beautiful! Grey: I know! Rose: *Smile* (Malindes then appears) Malindes: Welcome guys! Erin: Malindes! There you are! Malindes: *Giggles* Sorry about that! Grey: It's fine. Malindes: So, what do you think? Rose: Its amazing! Grey: Its beautiful! Popsicle: Its unlike anything I've seen before! Erin: What they said! Malindes: Aww thanks! I do try my best! Erin: We can tell! Malindes: *Smile* So, how about I give you a lay of the land? Erin: Sure! Rose: Go right ahead! (Malindes nods before they all teleport to a tall watchtower) Erin: WOW!!! (The entire land is seen from their new viewpoint) Malindes: Quite a sight right? Erin: This... This... (Suddenly the infants around Erin all take a look) Infants: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!! Malindes: Heh. Erin: Impressive! Malindes: Thanks! Rose: So, what do you want us to do exactly? Malindes: Well, do you see that desolate wasteland with the orange pools down west? (The heroes all look toward the west, seeing indeed a desolate waste) Grey: … Whoa... Popsicle: What... What happened there? Malindes: Doom Seekers. Erin: Oh.... Malindes: They came in last week and devastated the entire region. The village that stood there was turned into a lair for them where they try and attack my people. Erin: What about the pools? Malindes: That's where they drag both my people and the wildlife. A person goes in and a Doom Seeker comes out. Erin: Hmmmm.... Rose: What about that place? Malindes: Hm? (Malindes looks at a forest that's entirely fenced off and guarded as well) Malindes: !! Rose: Is that- Malindes: You guys stay away from that while you're here! Erin: ??? Blue: Huh?? Malindes: DO NOT go into those woods as long as you're here okay?! Grey: Why? Malindes: That was one of the first places to fall to the Pools' creations! It was a forest where I sent criminals and bandits. Rose: Why? Malindes: We try to rehabilitate people into being happy. If my people aren't happy, then they degenerate into criminals. Erin: Ah. Grey: What did the pools do? Malindes: The Doom Seekers found the creatures that rehabilitated the bandits and dragged them into the pools to transform them. Then they went back into the forest and slaughtered everyone within. Erin:...... Rose: W-What were they? Malindes:.....Tickle Monsters. Erin:.......... Rose:......... Grey: Huh....? Malindes: You heard me. Popsicle:....For real? Malindes: I ran out of ideas for rehabilitation so I thought that kind of creature would work! Besides, the normal Monsters are so adorable! Erin: And.....that's what killed your people? Malindes: Yeah. They tickled them all to death and devoured their corpses afterwards. Dark I know. Erin: *Shudders* Blue: Scary.... Malindes: But it's fine now. We got them trapped inside that fence so they don't get out. Plus, the guards are some of my best. Erin: Riiiight.... Malindes: Look just stay out of the forest okay please? I'd hate to get my best friend Mirzak's best killed in such a humiliating and shameful way.... Rose: Will do. Erin: Right! Malindes: Good! All that's needed is for you to go down and take care of the Doom Seekers living in the wastes and we should be fine! Erin: Kill some Doom Seekers? That should be easy enough. Rose: Yeah! Malindes: Exactly! Erin: Well, we'll get started right away! Malindes: Okay! I have a few rooms for you guys to stay in to prepare set up already! Erin: Okay! Rose: Thanks! Malindes: *Smiles* (The scene then cuts to Grey and Popsicle in their room preparing) Popsicle: Man, this is gonna be awesome! Grey:...... Popsicle: You excited? Grey:......You think we should leave it? Popsicle: Huh? Grey: The forest. Should we really leave it like that? Popsicle:.... I... I don't know. Grey: It just doesn't seem right. I feel like maybe we could do something about this. Something like that should not be in a beautiful place like this. Popsicle: But you heard Malindes! It's full of- Grey: So? They're probably suffering in those forms Pop. Popsicle: Well what do you suggest we do then? Grey:..... Popsicle:..... Grey: Let's sneak in. You and me. Popsicle: W-What?! Grey: Come on we got this Pop! Popsicle: B-But- Grey: Come on, you heard Malindes! The Monsters sound easy to deal with! Popsicle: *Nervous moan* Grey: Trust me Pop. We got this, me and you! Popsicle: You sure? Grey: Positive! Nothing can beat us Ice Warriors remember? Popsicle: Yeah. You're right! Grey: Alright! Let's do it! (The two high five) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts